Une chaude après-midi
by Fexatsyn
Summary: Une triste histoire de clés oubliées, et d'un Axel qui ne supporte pas la chaleur.


Cet OS est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **Canicule** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp. /o/

Axel et Vanitas ne sont pas à moi. Heureusement pour eux.

Cet OS n'a aucun sens ahahahahahah. Mais bonne lecture quand même. Adieu.

* * *

« C'est pas humain une telle température. »

Vanitas soupira en entendant une énième fois son meilleur ami, Axel, râler sur la chaleur qui les étouffait depuis quelques jours maintenant. Le noiraud était en train de préparer des milkshakes, alors que le roux était affalé comme il se devait sur le canapé. Les deux adolescents -qui approchaient de la majorité- étaient simplement séparés par le plan de travail de la cuisine, et quelques mètres.

« Tu vas arrêter de râler cinq minutes ?

— Mais Van, j'sais pas si tu réalises que je suis en train de fondre, là.

— Bah noie-toi dans le lac d'à côté, tu seras pas une grande perte.

— J'adore ta manière de soutenir tes potes. »

Vanitas ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et se contenta d'achever les deux mixtures qu'il était en train de réaliser, avant de rejoindre le roux sur le canapé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le noiraud décida de lui réadresser la parole.

« Sois déjà content que tu puisses profiter de mon salon climatisé, j'aurais pu te laisser crever dehors.

— J'y peux rien si j'ai oublié mes clés chez moi.

— Un peu quand même. »

En effet, une tragique histoire touchait ce cher Axel. Le pauvre adolescent, qui était assez étourdi –selon ses termes- ou idiot sans cervelles –selon ceux de Vanitas- avait laissé ses clés dans l'entrée de son appartement. De ce fait, et s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser son précieux meilleur ami en scooter, il aurait littéralement carbonisé sous les 40° à l'ombre.

Et à l'entendre râler comme ça, Vanitas commençait légèrement à regretter de l'avoir sauvé de la canicule.

« Bon, du coup on fait quoi ? demanda très intelligemment Axel en sirotant le milkshake que venait de faire Vanitas.

— Toi je sais pas, mais moi j'vais jouer à la console.

— Que ? Mais non ! J'suis invité, tu dois-

— Rectification. Tu t'es invité tout seul car tu savais que j'allais avoir pitié de toi. »

Puis, sans rajouter autre chose, il prit la 3DS posée sur la table basse, l'alluma, et ignora royalement Axel de longues minutes durant. Le roux ne fit que s'approcher de l'autre, avant de passer sa tête au dessus de l'appareil.

« Tu joues à quooiiii ?

— Pokémon.

— Oh, et quelle version ?

— Saphir Alpha.

— Et t'as une équipe strat ? On pourrait se faire un combat, j'ai un super Amphinobi shiny !

— Et moi un Majaspic shiny qui te poutre ton crapaud quand tu veux.

— Déjà c'est pas un crapaud, c'est un amphibien.

— On s'en fout. De toute manière t'as pas ta console ici. Et tu sais très bien que je gagnerai t'façon. »

Axel se renfrogna, et bouda pendant au moins cinq immenses… secondes, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était visiblement en train de compléter son Pokédex, vu qu'il enchaînait les captures entre deux gorgées de milkshake.

« Ca te fait pas chier de faire ça ?

— Pas plus que de t'entendre me parler.

— Tu dis ça mais tu pourrais pas te passer de moi. Au fait, oublie pas de faire éclate-roc là, y'a des Tarinor. »

Mais d'un côté, Vanitas était bien content d'avoir Axel à ses côtés, et ce depuis la primaire. Au moins il avait son souffre-douleur personnel, mais aussi quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait échanger ses Pokémon, quand ces derniers nécessitaient un échange pour évoluer. Bien sûr il ne profitait pas de lui, il saisissait simplement de l'opportunité qu'il avait d'avoir un larbin.

Bon, évidemment, Axel –lorsque le temps le voulait bien- avait beaucoup plus de répartie, habituellement. Le noiraud savait d'ailleurs qu'une fois la canicule passée, le roux lui rendrait bien tout ce qu'il avait dit -et pourrait encore dire- jusqu'à ce que la température devienne plus supportable, et que les parents du roux soient rentrés de leur boulot.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lassait de cette amitié vache. Après tout, tout avait commencé par le vol du goûter de Vanitas par Axel, en primaire. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'attendre à mieux.  
D'ailleurs, le rouquin était plutôt pressé que cette vague de chaleur insupportable passe, rien que pour récupérer la force de pourrir la vie du noiraud convenablement.


End file.
